californiaclanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
BJ und Warren - Storyline
Eine der schönsten Storylines war für mich die zwischen BJ Walker und Warren Lockridge. 'Hier eine Schlüsselszene der beiden' My Heart is a lonely hunter BJ und Warren gestehen sich ihre Liebe Ihr könnt euch vielleicht vorstellen wie oft ich das zu hören bekommen habe. Dabei waren die beiden der Grund den Fanclub aufzumachen. Alle anderen Clubs waren mehr oder weniger aktiv oder inaktiv nach dem Abschied von Marcy und A. Und ich fand auch danach gab es den Clan noch und mit BJ und Warren hatte ich 2 gute Gründe die Serie weiterzusehen. Noch dazu wo eine Freundin aus Essen meine Begeisterung geteilt hat und wir uns jeden Abend darüber unterhalten konnten. Das waren noch Zeiten. Mit mir und den Paaren von Soaps ist immer so eine Sache. Die immer guten Männer mag ich zwar, aber so richtig toll finde ich die dunklen Charakter. Die Geheimnisse in sich tragen und nicht nur so gut und rein sind. Robert und Craig waren die ersten. Und dann kam ewig nichts und dann Jack Wagner als Warren. Ich hatte ja schon über ihn geschrieben und will deshalb hier mehr auf BJ und Warren eingehen. Und zur Erklärung vielleicht noch, dass ich den ersten Warren erst viel später gesehen habe und ich deshalb Jack Wagner sofort als Warren angenommen habe. Zum ersten Mal hat man gesehen, dass sich Warren unsicher gefühlt hat, als er Troy kennengelernt hat. Von Anfang an hat er versucht mehr zu erfahren und sich gewundert warum er ihn/sie so mochte. Und als er dann noch diesen Traum hatte, wo er zuerst Angela und dann Troy geküsst hat, da war ich überzeugt, dass könnte eine gute Storyline werden. Und ich habe mich nicht getäuscht. Warren, wie er versucht hat gegen seine Gefühle zu kämpfen und BJ, die in der Beziehung oft erwachsener erschien als er – sie hat sich ihm offenbart und die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt. Ich erinnere mich an Szenen im Diner oder in BJs Elternhaus. Eine wichtige und schöne Szene war auch das gemeinsame Abendessen in der Oase. Warren war mit Angela da, Ted mit Katarina und die Walkers feierten BJs Artikel. Mit dabei auch Frank. Warren redete die ganze Zeit über BJ und bemerkte nichts von Angela und Ted. Und als BJ den Tisch verlies, folgte er ihr. Die Szene in der Halle, in der Warren sie tröstet und sie in den Arm nimmt, ist eine der besten der Soap. Wie BJ darauf reagiert, ihn liebt, aber nicht zulassen kann, dass er ihr Geheimnis erfährt, einfach toll. Natürlich ohne die guten Schauspieler wäre das niemals so überzeugend gewesen. Warren wusste recht schnell was Troy oder BJ fühlte (lustig wie er sie fragte, ob der/sie homosexuell war) und erst langsam gestand es sich ein, dass auch er sie liebte. Aber dann kam Jodie dazwischen und „verbot“ die Beziehung und Warren wollte Angela heiraten. Auch in dieser Situation war BJ die Erwachsene – sie wusste, dass er dies nicht tun würde und hatte recht. Auf der anderen Seite war BJ auch eifersüchtig. Als sie beim Capwell-Ball Warren und Angela zusammensah, wollte sie sich umbringen. Sie versetzte sich in die Situation in der sie oft mit Frank war und konnte einfach nicht mehr weiter. So sprang sie in den Pool und wäre ertrunken, wenn Warren sie nicht gerettet hätte. Im Anschluss daran gab es diesen Dialog, den ich im Original gelassen habe. So kommen die Gefühle einfach besser zum Ausdruck. Warren trägt BJ in die Cabana und sie ist sauer, dass er sie gerettet hat. BJ: Do you know this? That what I always felt. My heart is a lonely hunter That lives on a lonely hill I’m always waiting for the day that I’ll be smart enough or old enough or pretty enough or good enough to take ame to the moon and bring it down with one shoot But that day isn’t coming isn’t? Among the Sundays goes bye and I watch it fall down one by one I try to catch it before it goes bye But I can’t The breath rain The rainbow A falling star You It’s always out of reach So far away Warren: You’re not on the reach You right here Don’t you see it? I’m here I love you BJ God forgive me But I love you with all of my heart ——- BJ: You love me Warren: Yes. I love you BJ: Like a drawing cat you rescued Warren: No. Like the true woman that you are. BJ: Since when? Warren: Since always BJ: You just saying what you think I need to hear. You just try to save my live again Warren: You save mine when you walk in to it. Why can’t I love you and be believed? BJ: People use words all the time to try to get what they want Warren: But I want you. Is that crazy? BJ: Yes. Because it’s too good to be true. You‘ re too good. I’m afraid that if I close my eyes and open up again that you’re gone. That I dreamed. Warren: Close your eyes. Go one, close you’re eyes. BJ schließt ihre Augen. Warren: Now open it. What you see ? Sie öffnet die Augen und lächelt ihn an. Diese Szene ist so toll, alles andere danach verblasst für mich. Aber die beiden in der Dunkelheit, man sieht nur die Gesichter und hört die Worte. Einfach großartig. Ich finde sie hätten auch weiterhin eine tolle Storyline haben können, wenn die Serie weitergegangen wäre. Es fehlen so viele Dinge wie – was wird aus BJs Film, findet Warren einen Verleger für das Buch „Jasmins Journey“. Wird BJ ihre Angst vor Nähe überwinden und Frank ganz vergessen können? So viele offene Fragen und die Hochzeit am Ende hat keine davon beantwortet. Ich muß jedes Mal heulen, wenn ich die Folge sehe. Auch weil ich nicht verstehe, warum Warren vor dem Ja-Wort zögert. Das ärgert mich noch heute, wie ihr seht. Und dann das traurige Lied – Don’t Say goodbye. Wo sie doch wussten, dass wir das tun mussten. Schnief. Tja, das ist meine BJ und Warren Liebe auf 4 Seiten zusammengefasst. Ich könnte noch mehr schreiben, aber es soll sich ja niemand langweilen. So fing es an ﻿ Hier Screenshots der Szene, in der BJ ein Gespräch belauscht. Warren hat gedacht, dass BJ ein Junge ist. Großer Irrtum. image2O9.JPG imageBVQ.JPG imageDAL.JPG imageM6N.JPG imageJAH.JPG Viel, viel später gestand Warren BJ seine Liebe. Hier 2 englische Clips von mir. thumb|260px|left|BJ und Warren, 1 thumb|268px|right|Warren und BJ Kategorie:Storylines Kategorie:Storylines/Locations